


Underwear Drawer

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a mess, M/M, Theo is methodical, Thiam, anchor, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: Of course Theo had to come back home while Liam was rummaging through his underwear drawer, of fucking course.To be clear, Liam doesn’t care about Theo’s perfectly folded boxers, he actually despises them: the freak divided them by colour. Who does that? Who in his right mind doesthat?It wasn’t enough that he put long and short socks in two different drawers, as if they weren’t the same damn thing, or that he had little sticky labels glued to every compartment, no, he also had to go and divide his boxers by colour.Liam even accepted the sweaters distinction between cotton and wool, but this is just too much, this is clearly the sign of a serial killer in the making.





	Underwear Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m not here, actually, this is a projection from… Mars… I moved there recently" : prompt from [here.](https://theodorerr.tumblr.com/post/172122607411/dialogue-prompts-that-really-butter-my-eggroll)
> 
> Just a little stupid thing because Theo and Nolan 's POV taught me I belong to Liam and Liam only.

 

 

Of course Theo had to come back home while Liam was rummaging through his underwear drawer, of fucking course.

To be clear, Liam doesn’t care about Theo’s perfectly folded boxers, he actually despises them: the freak divided them by colour. Who does that? Who in his right mind does _that_? It wasn’t enough that he put long and short socks in two different drawers, as if they weren’t the same damn thing, or that he had little sticky labels glued to every compartment, no, he also had to go and divide his boxers by colour.

Liam even accepted the sweaters distinction between cotton and wool, but this is just too much, this is clearly the sign of a serial killer in the making.

Well, technically Theo has already gone through his heartless killer phase and hopefully it’s ended, even if his boxers say differently.

Point being, if Theo was a normal, chaotic teenager, and not a freaking psycho who _labels_ his wardrobe and catalogues everything in it, Liam would be just fine. He could just close the drawer and walk away and Theo would never find out that he touched it, because normal teens don’t remember how the inside of their drawers is supposed to look like, normal teens don’t have a place for everything, _the room_ is the place and that’s it. Theo could do anything in Liam’s room and Liam would never suspect a thing, because he would be okay with finding a shoe or a fork or a human being in his socks drawer. It happens, it _happened_ actually. The fork thing, not the human.

But Theo has a place for everything and so Liam knows as he shuts the drawer closed and stands up that it doesn’t matter if he didn’t get caught with his hands in it, he’s still fucked: the second Theo will open it, he will know. He will know that Liam went in his underwear drawer and messed everything up, because his boxers are not all neatly folded anymore and they are not certainly divided by colour. They look like Liam’s boxers always look, like a bomb exploded near them.

Liam didn’t put a bomb in Theo’s underwear drawer, even if he _wanted to_ when he saw all the little coloured piles, he was just mad that he couldn’t find what he was looking for and Liam has this bad habitude to get furiously mad at the objects he finds when he’s actually trying to find something else. To be fair, he probably should have know that he was going to find boxers there, because the labels said so, “ _black – blue – white boxers”_  -Liam wonders if there is another drawer with boxers of different colours, because he’s sure Theo has also red and grey boxers, and what about a drawer for the printed one? Liam can bet his life Theo would kill himself before putting together monochromes and printed boxers, the freak.

Still, if there is a good thing about Theo’s obsession for order is that Liam always finds the hoodie right away, because it’s in his place with the red, soft hoodies –that’s literally what the labels says, _soft hoodies_. Everytime Liam needs to steal it, he just goes straight there as soon as Theo is not in the proximity of his room, and he takes it. Easy. If Theo wanted to steal one of Liam’s hoodies, he could never do it as easily and fast, he’d need to search and dig and he should probably wear protective gloves as well. Lucky for him, Liam is the only hoodie thief there.

He _can_ sleep without Theo’s red hoodie, it’s not like he’s addicted to it or anything like that, Liam actually sleeps in his own pyjamas most of the time, it’s just when he’s particularly stressed out or angry or anxious, like when he has an important test coming or when Brett talked to him during the day or when a Lacrosse match is close, just then Liam needs Theo’s hoodie to sleep well and not waking up to holes in his mattress. He doesn’t know if it happens to Scott too, but he can’t really ask him, because it’s embarrassing, honestly, it’s basically the werewolf equivalent to pee in bed and he can’t ask his Alpha if he still pees in bed.   

Theo werewolf-pees in his bed too, because his mattress and sheets have all the little holes as well, which probably bothers him a lot being him all tidy and stuff, but still, Liam doesn’t want to talk to Theo about it, it’s not like Theo can tell him something before goodnight to stop his claws from coming out by themselves, what Liam needs is his red hoodie, impregnated with his lovely anchor’s scent.

That’s it, the only thing lovely about Theo, his scent.    

Is it too much to ask? Apparently yes, because he just couldn’t find his hoodie anywhere. Of course, he could have taken another hoodie, but that’s _the_ hoodie, it’s the only one that always smells like Theo and not detergent or stuff like that.  

Another thing that always smells like Theo is Theo, who’s standing on the doorway looking perplexed.

“Liam? What are you doing in my room?”

“When?” Liam asks, trying to confuse him.

“Now.” It doesn’t work.

“Oh, now.” Liam nods, thinking. He could just run away with no explanation, but then again, the underwear drawer is all messed up. He needs to buy himself time until Theo leaves the room giving him the opportunity to reorganize his obsessive colour division. “I’m not here actually, this is a projection from...Mars. I moved there recently.”

Theo looks unimpressed.

“I can touch you.” He proves by tapping his nose with his index. “You’re here.”

“I’m not.”

“What were you doing in my room?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Liam shrugs, smug. “What are you doing in your room?”

Theo raises his brows. “Finding you looking all guilty and suspicious.”

Liam has an idea at his points, so he tackles Theo and throws him on the bed. They wrestle longer than Liam expected, because he was counting on the surprise factor a little too much apparently, and at the end he finds both his wrists blocked by Theo, who’s pressed under him on the mattress. “What the hell are you doing?” He growls.

“Trying to knock you out” Liam explains before quickly lowering his head to headbutt him. Theo rolls to his left and Liam ends up headbutting the mattress, just before two strong arms pushes him off the bed.

“So?” Theo asks as Liam massages his sore cheek.

“So what.”

Theo crosses his arms. “What were you doing here?”

“Oh my god, why are you so obsessed with me and my life, can’t I do anything without telling you? I’m going to take a piss now, can I or did you need a two weeks forewarning?” Liam stands up, ready to dramatically storm out of the room, but then he remembers he can’t, not as long as there are white boxers on top of black ones. He sighs, trying intensely to look exasperated. Maybe Theo will finally feel amiss now. “This is a _house_ , Theo. People live in houses and move inside them. They sometimes happen to walk in every room during the day. That’s it. No big deal. Nothing suspicious about it.”

“Expect you just tried to knock me out to make me forget you were here.” Theo points out, because he’s annoying just like that. “Which is so stupid by the way, if I woke up with my head hurting or a broken nose, I’d know _for sure_ you were here.”

“That’s it. I’m done.” Liam shakes his head, glaring at Theo. “This is so insulting. You stay here with your prejudices, I’ll just go-oh listen, is this-yes, YES MOM, THEO IS COMING! Dude, you’re so rude, I get you’re being paranoid and all, but at least answer my mom when she calls you, okay? Now go help her do the dishe-”

“COMING WHERE?”

Theo’s eyebrows instantly become so allusive as his mother’s voice reaches them from downstairs. Liam tries to ignore them.

“TO HELP YOU!”

“HELP ME WITH WHAT?”

Now Theo’s lips are doing the thing too. Liam ignores him harder.

“THE THING YOU’RE DOING!”

“I’M READING A BOOK, LIAM, BE SILENT WITH YOUR NONSENSE PLEASE.”

Liam curses under his breath and Theo chuckles.

“You’re so anxious, little wolf, I can smell it.”

“You probably farted, that’s what you’re smelling, you dickhead, now leave me alone.” Liam mutters pouting. Why can’t Theo mind his own business?

“You’re in my room, technically you’re the one not leaving me alone. Which means you left evidences of whatever you were doing and you don’t want me to find out. I’ll never leave this room until I do now, resign yourself.”

Theo stands up and starts looking around, scrutinizing every corner. When he gets close to the wardrobe Liam tackles him again.

“Stop trying to knock me out for fuck’s sake!” He growls pushing him away.

Liam lets him, passing a hand through his hair and looking nonchalant.

“God, relax dude. You’re so tense. You know what, I think you’re the one who’s hiding something.”

“You attacked me two times in sixty seconds, Liam, and I can tell from your face you’re just now planning the third one, how am I suppose to relax?”

Liam shrugs, unconcerned. “Take a bath or something. I’ll keep watch here.”

“Keep watch _for what_.”

“Stuff.” Liam gesticulates vaguely and then he sighs, because he can see when a ship is sinking. “Listen, fuck this, your boxers are all a mess, okay? Blue, white, black, all together, like us normal people keep them. That’s what I did.”

Theo frowns. “You were in my room stealing my boxers?”

Liam snorts, indignant. “Not stealing, just messing with them.”

Theo scoffs, shaking his head.

“This sounds better in your head?”

“I don’t care how things sound or what you think.” Liam makes clear, raising his chin, fierce. “I don’t owe you any explanation on how I choose to spend my free time.”

Theo smirks. “You kinda doo since you spend it in my underwear drawer. ”

Liam tackles him for the third time, pressing his pillow on his mouth. He’s going to choke all the sarcasm out of his face.

The pillow trembles a little as Theo chuckles under it.

“You surrender?” Liam growls.

“Yes, I’ll let you keep one of my boxers, happy?” Theo’s muffled and amused voice offers.

Liam punches the pillow with all his strength and runs away.

When he retreats in his own room he’s still trying to decide if the mission was more like a success or a failure and Theo’s red hoodie carefully folded at the edge of his bed startles him. _What the hell?_

 

** 

 

 

“What is your hoodie doing on my bed?” He asks storming back in Theo’s room.

Theo glances at him and then he shrugs.

“I put it there this morning. You can’t sleep without it, right?”

Liam blinks, bemused.  

“I can.” He adds after a while.

It’s just he doesn’t want to.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
